The New Teacher(s): The Stone of Souls
by SSJ1Gohan
Summary: Gohan Son, the Muggle Teachings and Physical Education Professor at Hogwarts. Edward Elric, The Alchemy and Muggle Teachings Professor at Hogwarts. The two are far from home, and have to work together now, teaching each other along the way. But when the school year finally arrives, they discover something that pits the two against each other, even though they teach shared classes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I obviously do not own any of these, because, I'm not exactly three different people. **

Gohan looked at the strange that was perched on his window. It had orange feathers, and they made it look like it was fire. It's eyes sparkled brightly, and though it looked really young, Gohan could tell it was old.

_Where have I seen this kind of bird before? _Gohan thought in curiosity as he scratched his pine-tree like hair. It had been a few weeks since Bojack, and he had turned 13 recently. He was wearing an orange GI, an exact replica of his fathers, though it had Piccolo's symbol on the back and on the left side of his chest.

Gohan chuckled and scratched the bird's head, "What's your name?" and the bird seemed more relaxed, but held out it's leg. And on it's leg was a letter with something red shining on the front, and green writing on the back.

Gohan untied it from the bird's leg, and looked at the front. There was a red wax symbol keeping it shut. The symbol had four animals on it- a snake, a weasel, a lion, and an eagle and a 'H' in the middle.

_Strange, _Gohan thought, then flipped the letter to see the green writing.

_Mr G Son_

_The Second Bedroom_

_Mount Paozu_

_439 Mountain Area_

Gohan, shocked by the fact that someone knew _exactly _where he lived, tore open the letter, though he didn't harm the parchment inside, which was written in the same green ink.

_Parchment? Ink? Did I get sent a letter from a century ago? _Gohan thought and read the letter.

_Dear Mr Son_

_I, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, 1st Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) hereby grant you an invitation to teach at the school of Hogwarts._

_You will teach two classes, Physical Education and Muggle Teachings, both of which will be mandatory for all students. _

_If you accept, you will be allowed to bring friends with you to help teach, and you will be given free magic lessons. Please, grab Fawkes leg if you accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

"Wow!" Gohan said wit a laugh, then looked at the bird- Fawkes, "So all I do is grab your leg?"

Gohan set the letter on his desk, then walked to the window where Fawkes was perched. Fawkes looked at Gohan for a second, then extended his leg for Gohan to grab onto.

"Well," Gohan said, "This seems impossible, I mean a bird can't carry a human, but let's try this," and he grabbed Fawkes leg, and at that very moment, Fawkes burst into flames, and as the smoke faded, it seemed as if nothing had been harmed, though Fawkes and Gohan were nowhere to be seen.

"Gohan!" a female voice shouted from the kitchen, "Lunch is ready!" No response came, and the sound of someone walking up the stairs was heard, and the door to Gohan's room opened, and Chi-Chi entered and shouted, "Gohan?!"

She saw his closet opened, and one of his GI's were removed. Ignoring the piece of parchment on his desk, she collapsed to her knees and cried, "My babies becoming a delinquent!"

* * *

Inside a large white void of nothingness stood a blond teen with braided hair, and some sort of cross-legged white shadow, and behind the blond teenage boy was a large floating door, or gateway.

"I take it your here to retrieve your brother," Truth said, "Just how do you plan to pull an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?"

The blond smirked then raised his right arm, which was thinner then his left, and jabbed his thumb at the large stone gateway which had multiple engravings on it, "I've got your payment right here, so go ahead and take it!"

Truth was shocked at first, then laughed, and shook his head in left hand, "Now now Edward, that would be no fun!"

Edward was gaping his eyes wide, then growled and shouted, "Why the hell not!"

Truth stood and faced Edward, "Giving up your alchemy would mean I'd never be able to see you again. Your sacrifices. Here, I'll offer you something, and in return your brother can return."

Edward still had a snarl on his face, and glared at Truth before asking, "What?"

"I'll send you somewhere... Interesting," Truth grinned, "Somewhere that only has one actual alchemist that Hohenheim knew a long time ago."

The gateway behind Edward opened, and a large white eye appeared behind it. Black hands stretched out for Edward, and took hold of him, pulling him through, and as his body began to get deconstructed, he saw a large, sadistic grin on Truth's face.

* * *

In Scotland, it was the end of a usual school year, and inside a special school, all the students had already been sent on the train back home. The school they had been sent to was an interesting one indeed, it was a school for witches and wizards, called Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwats grinned merrily as he thought about the new Professor he was about to get.

_It's a shame that we still cannot get a proper Alchemy Professor,_ Dumbledore thought, then began to think, _Maybe Nicholas will take on Gohan as an apprentice? He should be the perfect choice, smart, strong, and kind. Like how he described his teacher._

Suddenly, blue lightning came from the floor, and a blond teenager was reconstructed in front of the old headmaster, whose hand went to grip his wand.

"Two times in one day," he mumbled as he coughed into his fist, then looked up at the old man sitting behind a desk surronded by bookshelves.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, his wand slowly being drawn.

Edward laughed slightly, then said, "Well, I'm sorry about my... entrance, it's just- nevermind, you're probably not an alchemist, I'm Edward Elric, the Full-" but he was cut off by the sound of a boy shouting 'Whee!'

Flames erupted behind Edward Elric, whot turned to face the cause of the flames, and saw a boy, on older than 13, and an orange bird flying towards a golden bird perch next to the desk.

"Well," Dumbledore said in a mumble, "This is very interesting."

* * *

**First chapter up! Well, technically it's a Prologue, but that doesn't matter! Please, read, review, and follow/favourite! It's your choice!**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I obviously do not own any of these, because, I'm not exactly three different people. **

"So," Dumbledore said as he stood up from behind his desk, but slipped his wand up his sleeve. He turned to Gohan, and smiled, "Good Afternoon Gohan. I did not expect you to arrive right after you got the message."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and said, "So was that magic? I didn't think it was possible!" Then he turned to Edward, who was watching with a mixture of shock and anger, "Hey, are you a new Professor here?"

Dumbledore looked at Edward and said, "No he is not Gohan, he arrived moments before you. But he could be a Professor. You spoke of alchemy, correct?"

Edward looked at Dumbledore and said, "Yeah, I did. What about it?"

"Well,I need an Alchemy Professor," Dumbledore answered, "True Alchemists are rare to find now and days, and the last true one is too old to teach. Six-Hundred and Sixty-Five is a crippling age for oneself."

Edward laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke, and asked, "How old is he really? I mean no one could live that long unless they had a Philosopher's Stone!" Edward stopped though, and his eyes widened, and he was gaping.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked in slight shock. The new arrival was very strange indeed.

Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, blue sparks coming from them as the ground beneath Dumbledore trapped him, pushing his arms and legs together, making them useless, the only visible part of him being his head.

Gohan glared at Edward and shouted, "What was that all about!?"

"Now now Gohan," Dumbledore said softly, "He's just angry, though I do not know why."

"I'll tell you why!" Edward shouted at the old man, "That cursed stone! How many people did you have to kill to make it?! Huh?!"

"I do not know what Nicholas did to make the stone," Dumbledore responded calmly, "Nicholas just appeared one day, mumbling about his 'Teacher.' The stone he created, he wouldn't tell me how he made it, but it was large, and he had already used up three quarters of it."

"How big was it," Edward mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"About the size of a fist," Dumbledore responded, "But what did you mean by 'how many people did you kill?'"

Gohan stared at the two conversing, a small ball of light appearing at the tip of his right index finger.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Edward started, "Is created by using human souls to create a red stone, the size varying on the amount of souls put into it."

Gohan gasped in shock, while Dumbledore's eyes widened. Nicholas had been living off the souls of other people!

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I know you are probably going to try and kill Nicholas for what he had done, but I lost contact with him years ago. He is with his wife in hiding as to protect the stone. Though... if you accept an offer I'm about to make to you, you'll be able to interrogate Nicholas all you want."

"Is this about the Professor thing?" Edward asked, his mood going back to calm, though he did not release Dumbledore, "Listen, I'm no teacher, so don't accept many students to pass, but what subject is it?"

"You will be teaching Alchemy and Muggle Teaching with Gohan," Dumbledore answered, a slight smile on his face.

"I forgot," Edward said, "What sort of school is this?"

Gohan said, "Yeah, I didn't really understand what kind of school this is either."

Dumbledore chuckled, "You two may be disbelieving at first, but this school is called Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Edward snorted in disbelief, until Dumbledore's restraints (A.K.A. A stone pyramid) suddenly exploded as Dumbledore said, "Bombarda."

Gohan ducked as a piece of stone flew past his head, while Edward was dodging them, some breaking through the windows or crashing into the walls or bookshelves.

"Sorry about that," Dumbledore said calmly as if nothing had happened, "But it did look lie you were going to release me any time soon, Edward." His eyesbore in Edwards, and Gohan felt a strange energy going from Dumbledore to Edward. There was silence for a few seconds before Dumbledore said, "It seems you were telling the truth."

"What the hell was that," Edward growled, "Was that this f****in' magic?"

"Harsh language my boy," Dumbledore replied, "Yes, that was magic. Mind magic. It's one way of making sure that someone isn't lying. So, Edward Hohenheim Elric... Do you accept my offer?"

Edward paused, then smirked and answered, "Yes. Sounds like a nice deal."

_And this magic could be my ticket home._

* * *

Alphonse blinked as the he saw light, and felt two warm hands wrap around his bony shoulders.

_Wait. I can feel again? It's so... warm, _Alphonse thought, and when he could finally see, he felt the hands release their grip, and he saw his father's face. Then May's, and Roy's, Hawkeye's. Everybody's. Except one.

"Where is Edward?" Alphonse asked, his voice weak from lack of use.

"Edward wasn't with you in the gateway?" Izumi asked in shock.

"I saw him, but I couldn't understand what he and that shadow guy were talking about, but I could here Edward shout, and was just tossed through the gateway," Alphonse answered in a sad tone.

"No," Izumi mumbled in shock.

"Fullmetal," Roy said, "First Hughes, now you!"

"Edward," Hoheheim said, and thought, _Edward, Xeres, Trisha... Even you, Nicholas._

* * *

**Hello guys! Hope you like this chapter. There will about one more chapter in Amestris, then it'll only be in Hogwarts and DBZ land.**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I obviously do not own any of these, because, I'm not exactly three different people. **

"Gohan is... Gone?" Piccolo asked Chi-Chi, who had pools of tears coming from her eyes, while Krillin was comforting her.

"Yes!" She cried, pushing Krillin to the ground, while Piccolo sweat-dropped.

"Was there anything left in his room that was strange?" Piccolo crossed his arms, while Krillin stood rubbing his head and glaring at the widowed woman. Chi-Chi didn't answer, and continued crying.

_She's insane, _Piccolo sighed, rubbing his head, and walked past the crying woman and angry monk.

When he went into the room, he found everything normal, his bed was made, clothes folded, pencils, pens, and erasers were lined up on his desk. But then Piccolo saw something that stood out.

On his desk was an opened letter and a piece of parchment. He walked towards the desk, and picked up the opened letter first, and read the green ink on the front.

"Who the hell is Albus Dumbledore?" Piccolo asked himself, then asked, "How the hell did he know exactly where Gohan was at the time?"

An unknown memory suddenly appeared in Piccolo's had, that showed an old green man, a brown haired man wearing robes, and another man that surpassed both of them in age.

* * *

_"Why have two wizards entered my Lookout?" the green man asked the two human men, feeling a strange energy within the ancient looking one._

_"Greetings, Kami-Sama," The old human said with a British accent, "I am very sorry for interrupting you at this time, but I have a question for you."_

_Kami was shocked. He knew that no human knew of him or his whereabouts, but these two humans- no, wizards had crushed that belief. That's when Kami noticed many strange Chis emitting from the old human._

_"Uh... Mr. Flamel?" The brown haired man asked, "Who is Kami-Sama? Does he know how to help you?"_

_"He just may know that Albus," Flamel said, then asked Kami, "Kami-Sama, I have some questions to ask you, could we please go somewhere quiet?"_

_Kami nodded, but asked, "Who are you two?"_

_Flamel said, "I am Nicholas Flamel, an alchemist. And this is my apprentice," He waved his arm at Albus, "Albus Dumbledore, soon to be a Professor at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
_

* * *

"What the hell," Piccolo mumbled, "That old man. I remember his Chi. It felt like it had thousands of others around it. And I remember something about Hogwarts. Four humans building it with magic?"

He grabbed the letter next, and read through it, carefully looking at each and every word, remembering old memories from his life as Kami. Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, Wizards, Witches.

"So..." Piccolo said as he set down he parchment, "It seems Gohan has become a teacher of sorts at this 'Hogwarts.' But how did he disappear? He would've told Chi-Chi."

Piccolo suddenly saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at the window, where he saw an orange feather floating towards the ground, though it was covered in a weird Chi.

Piccolo kneeled down and picked up the feather, "Hmm... This has that... magic covering it. But what does it do?"

Suddenly, the Chi expanded around Piccolo, and he tried to drop it, but himself and the feather suddenly burst into flames.

Krillin walked into the room carrying a unconcious Chi-Chi, and asked, "Piccolo? Chi-Chi fainted, could you- Piccolo?"

Krillin looked around the room and said, "Piccolo too!?"

* * *

"So Gohan," Dumbledore said as himself, Gohan and Edward stood in front of a wooden door, "This will be your classroom for the next few years, and your's and Edward's class will be in the room next door. Your office is in this room, and their is an office for the two of you to share in the other class. Edward, your class is in the room next to your shared class."

"Thanks," Edward grinned and shook Dumbledore's head while Gohan watched the exchange.

"Uh... Professor?" Gohan asked, "When will my magic classes begin?"

"I'll take you down to Diagon Alley with Edward to get the supplies you'll need... How about tomorrow," Dubledore said, and walked away from the two, until a green man fell in front of him with a feather in his hand.

Piccolo stood rubbing his head, and glared at the feather, until he noticed the three people staring at him.

"Hello," Dumbledore said, "How did you get here Piccolo? Did Fawkes leave one of his feathers behind?"

"What the hell..." Piccolo mumbled, "How do you know my name?"

"Didn't Kami tell you?" Dumbledore asked, "Nevermind, nevermind, Are you here for Gohan?"

Piccolo looked at Gohan who was grinning at him from behind Edward, "No, I heard about this job he got, and the magic lessons he'll be getting. I just want to return to his home to tell his insane mother."

Dumbledore chuckled, while Gohan asked, "What's wrong with mom?"

"Well," Piccolo said, "She kept on crying and probably fainted from dehydration not too long ago."

Gohan laughed while Edward gave a light chuckle, and Dumbledore said, "Fawkes can transport you back to Japan, I'll show you to my office where he is."

Dumbledore and Piccolo started walking to his office, while Gohan and Edward went to their own, glancing at each other briefly.

* * *

**Finished! Sorry it took so long and that this is really short. I'll do one more chapter that's pre-Philosopher's Stone. Please Review and Favourite.**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I obviously do not own any of these, because, I'm not exactly three different people. **

"Pheonix Feather, 10 inches, good for defense-" Ollivander was cut off as Gohan grabbed the wand excitedly and waved it at Edward, who was sent through the store windows.

"Stop doing that!" Ollivander shouted as he snatched the wand away from Gohan, and placed it back inside it's box. He glared at Gohan who scratched the back of his head, when all of the sudden, the ground shot him upwards.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Edward shouted, a vein on his head bursting, and his hands wee making cracks in the ground, while bystanders were watching the display in shock and fear.

Gohan glided down glaring at Edward, "You just destroyed the shop!" Gohan created a ball of KI in his hand, while Edward started to create sparks beneath his hands.

"Bring it!" Edward shouted as the sparks turned into bolts of electricity.

Gohan was prepared to toss his ball of KI, but was raised in the air suddenly. He turned as his KI started to fade and saw an angry Ollivander glaring at the fighting teens, "You're destroying my shop you idiots!"

Gohan looked around at the damage and it looked as though an earthquake had destroyed the wand shop, and said, "Sorry, but I only destroyed the window, shorty on the other hand..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Edward shouted as a demonic aura grew around him, but was knocked, face first on to the ground, with Dumbledore standing behind him.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I'm sorry Ollivander, but I didn't expect these two cause so much damage in an hour. I think Edward here will help you repair your shop. Right Edward?"

"Yes Professor," Edward replied through grit teeth as Gohan stuck his tongue out at him, "I'll rip that tounge off if you don't put it back in your mouth," he growled, his dark aura growing, which made Gohan slip his tounge back in his mouth.

"Ollivander, while Edward is repairing your shop, I think I'll go to someone else to get their wands. Oh, and I hope you are able to complete your, ah... Collection?"

Ollivander gulped and nodded, to which Edward raised an eyebrow at, and Gohan looked on curiously.

"Gohan," Dumbledore said, gaining the teens attention, "Please grab my arm."

Gohan nodded and grabbed the old man's arm, and they suddenly disappeared with a pop.

"Well," Ollivander said to Edward who was glaring at the spot where his employer and co-worker once stood, "Get to work."

* * *

"Wow," Gohan gasped as himself and Dumbledore appeared in a square-tile walkway, the sides bordered by water, and a small building in front of them, "Where are we?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and said, "I think you'll know the person once you see them," A whizzing sound from within the building began, and grew louder as it came closer, "Ah, here she comes." Eventually, an old, short woman riding a glass ball came out of the building with a pink ghost gliding behind her.

"Dumbledore?" She raised an eyebrow at the man before her, "Have you finally accepted my offer to get rid of that amateur Divination teacher? Trainalley was it?"

"No Baba," Dumbledore grinned, "I was hoping that you would be able to find a wand for young Gohan Son here," he gestured to Gohan who looked at the old woman squinting in confusion, "Also, her name is Trewlawney."

"Tralwny, Trewlawney, what does it matter," She sighed, "I was hoping for a job since no one ventures out here any more, and I'm tired of just sitting around here waiting for Goku or his friends to have another battle."

"Hey, I know you!" Gohan blurted out, "You're that old lady that was Kame House! You look older than Dumbledore!"

"Shut up kid!" Baba shouted, "Fine Dumbledore, I'll get this brat a wand, but just remember. When that hag of a Divination Professor kicks the bucket, I'll be the one laughing!"

Baba disappeared briefly, and returned a minute later holding a wand in her hand, "Here, give this one a try." She tossed to Gohan who caught it in mid-air.

"Thanks Baba-Sama," Gohan muttered trying to use honorary terms to stop Baba from shouting at him again. He looked at the wand, and waved it, causing sparks to come out of the tip, "Finally! What kind of wand is this?"

"Paozu Tree wood, Wood Fairy Wing core, good at... everything I guess." Baba replied nonchalantly, :It was your Great-Grandfathers wand, though he gave it to me after finding out about Goku's transformation. Afraid he'd die. I gave it back to him after he did die though."

"Wow," Gohan mumbled, "Thanks Baba-Sama! Let's Go Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Farewell Baba." And Gohan latched onto his arm and the two disappeared.

* * *

**Okay, I am back withanother short chapter that I hope you enjoy! It will take another week or two to make the next chapter though.**

**SSJ1GOhan, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I obviously do not own any of these, because, I'm not exactly three different people.**

_Two Weeks Before Start of Term_

Harry Potter sat in his room, reading, _A Beginners Guide to Potions, _getting in and out of interest towards the book, as it went on about the proper way to crush and chop beetles, and how to grind pixie wings into pixie dust.

He yawned quietly, and looked at his left wrist to check the time on his watch, and saw that it was 11 p.m. He folded the corner of the thick book to mark where he left off, and leaned over the side of his bed, putting it on top of a trunk next to a growing pile of books.

Grabbing his blanket from the side of the bed, he dragged it on top of his small frame, and closed his eyes as he attempted to drift into sleep.

_Tap Tap Tap._

Harry's eyes opened slowly, a tad bit annoyed that he was stopped from going to sleep, but turned to the direction that the sound came from, and was surprised to see a barn owl, it's eyes illuminating the darkness surrounding it, and a large package was tied to it's legs.

It glared at Harry, who seemed to just be laying on the bed, staring at the owl, and prepared to start hitting the window again, until Harry whispered, "I'm getting up."

Harry pushed the blanket off of his body, and slowly got off the bed. After stepping off, he walked towards the window, nearly tripping on his trunk, and released the latches on it, and pushed it open.

"Sorry about that," Harry mumbled, and let the owl into his room, and the bird landed on his desk, leaving it's leg outstretched so harry could grab the package. Harry walked over to the desk, and untied it from the owl, and saw the Hogwarts crest on the front.

_'A package from Hogwarts?' _Harry thought with slight surprise, _'I haven't even gone there yet, and I'm already getting packages.'_

Harry decided that his curiosity could wait, as he was very tired, and even with his glasses, everything seemed a bit blurry. He gave the owl one of Hedwig's treats, and closed the window after it left, then fell onto his bed, getting more tired by the second.

* * *

"Hey, Dumbledore," Edward said as he lazed in one of Dumbledore's chairs, looking at a wrapped package laying on the desk, eyeing it suspiciously, "What's that rock on your desk?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you and Professor Son," Dumbledore said, and picked up the package, waving it a bit. "Tell him about this afterwards, and I'll meet you here tomorrow for something else. This is," Dumbledore took the wrapping off of the package and revealed a blood red stone, "the Sorcerer's Stone. I told you about my alchemist friend, Edward, and yes, he has made a Philosopher's stone before. After a few centuries, he began to become mortal once more, and in an attempt to save his life for a few more years, he created a diluted version of the stone, naming it the Sorcerer's Stone as it's main component was magic."

"Why isn't the stone at his place," Edward questioned the older man, "And why the hell does he need to 'stay alive?' What's so important that it'd take him years to complete!?"

Dumbledore sighed, and rubbed his forehead, "Unlike the Philosopher's Stone, the Sorcerer's Stone needs to be transformed into a liquid called 'The Elixer of Life.' And about why he needs to stay alive, well, he's not from here. Much like you Edward, I have no idea where he came from, but he said that he wants to apologize to his teacher. That is all I can tell you."

Edward growled, and got out of the chair, nearly knocking it over as he stormed out, but stopped as he saw one of the paintings on the wall, and his eyes widened.

"T-that's..." Edward sttutered in shock. The familiar painting just sat there on the wall, not moving around like the other paintings.

"Alphonse?"

* * *

"Father," Alphonse muttered, as he dropped a flower from his bony fingers onto a grave stone that read 'Van Hohenheim,' "Mother," doing the same for the next one, this time leaving a bouquet on Trisha Elirc's grave, "Brother," his hand became shaky, as the single flower fell from his grasp, and landed atop the stone, a few tears coming from Alphonse following, "I'm sorry."

"Al!" Winry shouted from the gates of the graveyard, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming," Al said in a raspy voice, more tears sliding down his bony cheeks, then he mumbled, "Don't worry Ed... I'll get you home, and we can be together again."

Al turned, and with one last glance at the trio of graves, he slowly walked towards the exit of the graveyard, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered his brother.

* * *

_"Mr. Flamel?" Albus spoke from behind Nicholas, who was busily making plans for some sort of transmutation, "I finished my lesson on Homunculi, can I start reading about the Philosopher's Stone now?"_

_"No boy!" Nicholas shouted, startling Albus as his teacher had always been upbeat and happy most of the time. But now he seemed angry at something, "Just go to bed, I'm doing something important right now!"_

_Albus leaned over Nicholas' shoulder, to see what he was doing, and his eyes widened a bit as he saw what was written on the pages that were scattered around the desk, "Sir, are you planning a Human Transmutation? That's illegal!"_

_Nicholas turned and slapped Albus, causing him to hit the wooden floor, "Get out!" Nicholas glared at Albus, but realized what he had done, then said, "Albus, I'm sorry." Though it was barely audible as Albus had started to leave the room, "Where are you going!?"_

_Albus glared at Nicholas, and replied, "I'm leaving. I don't need alchemy training from you!"_

_He raised his wand, and Nicholas thought, _'No, Albus, you're all I have left now!'

_Nicholas raised his wand faster than Albus, beating the younger to the punch, and shouted one, life-changing word._

_"Obliviate!"_

* * *

Nicholas awoke in his chair, shaking as old memories reawakened, and a few small tears sprang from his old eyes.

"Albus," Nicholas mumbled as he placed a hand on top of his eyes, "I'm sorry Albus, I am really sorry. Hohenheim as well. I'm sorry for not protecting him. Not saving your son."

"I'm sorry Alphonse."

* * *

**I am really sorry about how long that took, I just couldn't use my laptop for a while, and it was a horrible time. Well, hope you liked the chapter, I think I'm going to be doing mainly 1500 word chaps from now on, and a few 2000-4000 inbetween (maybe).**

**And remember, my name is SSJ1Gohan, and f*** Prince of Tennis!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2 that I couldn't put up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I obviously do not own any of these, because, I'm not exactly three different people.**

"Dumbledore, who the hell is that?!" Edward shouted to the old man, pointing at the large painting of a young man with blond hair that spiked to the left. He had bright gold eyes and a kind smile on his face, and instead of wearing robes like all the others, he wore a white t-shirt.

"You know that man?" Dumbledore questioned suspiciously, "I heard you say Alfons?"

"Alphonse," Edward corrected sharply, looking at the painting, "The guy in the painting looks just like my younger brother, except he's older."

Dumbledore nodded, acknowledging what Edward had said, then replied, "That man is the 'Legendary Mage,' said to be the Second Coming of Merlin, though he's always travelling, no one has seen him in years. And my friend Nicholas has spoken of meeting a man named Alphonse, though he never talks about him anymore than that."

"Nicholas," Edward repeated, then asked, "That's the man who created both the Philosopher's Stone and that copy on the table, right?"

Dumbledore nodded, then said, "Correct my boy, but I don't think he's ready to have any visitors. He's been having many breakdowns since our last meeting, and I fear that his mind may soon break, taking his body along with it."

"Dammit!" Edward shouted, clenching his fists, then turned sharply, staring at the stone on Dumbledore's desk, "Give me that stone Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry Edward, but I ca-" but the man was cut off.

"Just give it!" Edward shouted, "Give it! I want to see him again! Please!"

"I can't Edward," Dumbledore said calmly, trying to calm Edward, "The stone was created for magic, and thus can only be used with magic."

Dumbledore looked at Edward, who had a few tears in his eyes and a pained look on his face, then Edward said, "I'm sorry Du- Professor. I'll be going."

Edward turned to leave, though Dumbledore said, "I will try to find a way to bring you back home Edward." Edward chuckled a bit, and left through the exit of Dumbledore's office.

"I hope that I won't fail Edward. For I have never been able to succeed in my promises."

* * *

"Hmm?" Gohan looked at a vile of blue liquid on his desk, growing confused at the reason to why it was there, "What's this?"

He picked it up, and noticed it was on top of a piece of parchment, that seemed greasy and smelled of oil, "I wonder who sent this."

He unfolded the parchment, and read the writing on it.

_Dear Professor Son,_

_Headmaster Professor Dumbledore has asked me to make you this potion to restore your full potential. I believe that this amount shall be enough to restore what this 'potential' is._

_Once you are done with the vile, please return it to me, for I seem to be running low on these._

_Signed, Professor Snape_

Gohan laughed a bit, and said, "He sounds really nice..?"

Gohan laid the parchment on his desk, then looked at the vile. The blue liquid was bubbling a bit, looking very dangerous to drink, but Gohan took off the cork, and drank the entire vile.

"That was good!" Gohan smiled, though he felt a weird sensation in his rear after a while. A painful sensation.

_RIP!_

"Oww!" Gohan shouted, and turned, only to see a brown tail wiggling behind him.

"Wow," Gohan mumbled.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Now," Harry mumbled rubbing his eyes, staring down at the package he received last night, "Time to find out what's inside this package."

He tore open the rough paper and rope, a bit slowly to him being tired, and looked at the packages contents.

The first thing inside the package was a book that read, _A Beginner's Guide to Alchemy By A.E., _and the second thing in the package was another book labelled as _The Science of Muggles and Phys. Education by A.E._

"What does that have to do with magic?" Harry pondered as he looked at the second book, "And who is A.E.?"

Harry just shrugged off the questions, thinking he'd learn why at Hogwarts, and began to read the Alchemy book he received, wanting to learn about this mysterious new subject.

* * *

"Headmaster, who are those new Professors I have seen wandering the halls?" Snape asked Dumbledore who was calmly sitting in his desk reading one of his many books, "And why did you ask me to deliver the younger one that potion? What do you even mean by potential?"

"All in due time Severus," Dumbledore responded, a smile making it's way across his face, "All in due time."

* * *

**This is basically Chapter 5, I just couldn't put this part up because it had a bunch of errors before, so sorry about the length.**

**Anime Suggestions:**

**Deadman Wonderland. It's f*cking insane, and you should watch instead of that Prince of Tennis crap you're reading. Go watch it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. **

_The First of September, 10 a.m._**  
**

_Dumbledore's Office_

Edward and Gohan sat across from Dumbledore, the latter of the two teens was smiling as he silently used his wand to levitate Edward's braided ponytail, the older of the two not noticing what Gohan was doing.

"You can stop that now Gohan," Dumbledore said, and Gohan immediately stopped what he was doing to Edward's hair, and Edward questioned, "Doing what?"

"I want you two to go on the Hogwarts Express and make sure that every first year is on there," Dumbledore looked at the two new Professors who were gaping at what their employer just asked, "Now don't worry, there will be only fifty-three first years this term, and I have put a tracking spell on them and attached the spell to slips of paper with their names. The paper will begin to beep once you find the person. Also, stay on the train, just to make sure nothing happens."

"Okay," Edward chuckled, "I'll be able to find perfect pupils for alchemy, strong and smart."

"And if someone is missing?" Gohan asked the headmaster, "Do we just inform you?"

"Correct Gohan," Dumbledore responded, "I'll retrieve them after the start of term feast. Oh and, don't harm any children Edward."

"You know my attitude toward children Dumbledore," Edward responded, "If they're cocky, I'll show them what my teacher showed me."

A dark aura came around Edward as a sadistic grin made it's way across his face, until Gohan flicked a ball of Ki at his shoulder, "Edward, you can't beat up students, even if they call you short."

Even though Edward had grown taller, he was still below the average height for people his age, "What did you say Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled and scratched his head, "Nothing, Edward!"

* * *

_Platform 9 3/4 _

_11 a.m._

Edward watched as the last slip of paper began to beep before ripping it in half, "It seems all the students are on the train," Edward said and looked down at his co-worker, "Let's find a compartment Gohan," and the younger teen nodded.

After a short while of searching, they found an empty compartment and walked in.

"Can't we just apparate to Hogwarts?" Gohan asked, "Why did Dumbledore want us to take the train there?"

"Well, I looked on his desk when he was talking to us, and I saw a contract from the the Ministry about foreign exchange students. Something called Team Seven."

"Team Seven?" Gohan asked Edward, "A team is coming to Hogwarts? What kind?"

"Who knows," Edward responded, "For all I know, they could be ninjas. But one of the names were a pun for fishcake."

"Fishcake?" Gohan asked Edward, and thought about a name for fishcake, then remembered when his mother taught him about different foods, "You mean Naruto?! What sort of name is that?"

"I don't know," Edward responded, and sat down, and looked out the window, "Maybe the kid's parents loved Ramen?"

"I guess," Gohan said, and laid his feet on the table as the train drove past plains of land.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Gohan, open the door," Edward mumbled tiredly, his face buried in a pillow.

Gohan yawned and sat up, the two had decided to take a 'nap' a few minutes after the train left, and it was now mid-afternoon, not dawn yet, but it was past morning.

Gohan opened the door of the compartment and saw a curly haired first hair with slightly large front teeth, who asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," Gohan replied, and stepped out of the way, allowing the first year into their compartment, and she sat down next the window. She was wearing her robes already which was not that strange for first years to be eager.

_'Which first year is this one?' _Gohan thought as he tried to remember the first years he had on his list, though he did not remember this one, _'Must have been one of Edward's.'_

"What's your name?" Gohan asked as he sat down next to her and put his feet back on the table.

"Hermione," the girl responded, pulling a book from the pocket of her robes, and started to read.

Gohan looked at the cover of the book, and saw that it said, '_A Beginner's Guide to Alchemy.'_

"I guess your eager to learn about magic," Gohan said as he pointed at the book, and she looked at him, closing he book.

"Yes I am," Hermione responded, "I forgot to ask though, what's your name?"

"It's Gohan," Gohan replied, taking his feet off the table, and glanced at Edward who seemed to be sleeping again.

"That's a strange name," Hermione responded, "Are you a first year as well?"

"How old do I look?" Gohan asked, wondering why she would ask if he was a first year- he was thirteen!

"You look like you're ten, maybe eleven," Hermione answered, and Gohan could hear Edward chuckle a bit.

"Also, who's that?" Hermione asked as she pointed to Edward, and looked at the symbol on the back of his jacket, her curiosity peaking as she seemed to remember it from one of her books.

"That's Edward," Gohan replied and looked at the sleeping sixteen year old.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Mai," Alphonse said to the young girl who- for some reason- had a crush on him, "These books along with Lin's will help with my research."

"Your welcome Alphonse," Mai replied blushing as she hugged his arm, and shouted, "Don't leave me again Alphonse!"

"Don't worry Mai," the slightly bony teen replied as he blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I'll come back here after I bring back Edward to see you again, maybe I can have dinner with your family, but I'm in a bit of a rush. See you Mai!"

"Bye Alphonse!" Mai shouted as she let go of her crush, as he rushed out the door, ready to bring his brother back to Amestris.

"I'll bring you back Edward," Alphonse mumbled as he ran to his car- he was lucky enough to get one from Mustang, "Just you wait."

* * *

**Naruto is going to play some role during this and it will be pre-Chunin Exams Naruto, so it'll be a bit after the Wave arc.**

**Give me some constructive criticism on this, and Naruto will just be lending a helping hand but only to Stone of Souls, and maybe some sort of Omake that I make, and for anyone who hasn't watched Naruto, I'll provide a description of certain techniques that they use. See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. **

_Resembool_

_The Elric's Burned-Down House_

_Basement_

Alphonse finished making the transmutation circle, the basement being cleaned of anything having to do with his first time dabbling with human transmutation.

Alphonse looked a bit earlier then when he had gone to see Mai, as it had been about three years ago. He now had a goatee and had gotten a haircut, making it spike to his right. He looked healthier as well, having muscles instead of being skin and bone, and was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.

"It's been a long time," Alphonse said as he looked around the room one last time, then looked down at the transmutation circle he made- the human transmutation circle he made. He looked at it, then sighed, grinning a bit as he pulled out a vile with only a small amount of red liquid, that he had obtained from Ling during his time in the east.

He poured the red liquid onto the center of the transmutation circle, and it took the shape of a pebble, bouncing a bit on the chalk outline.

Alphonse kneeled in front of the circle, breathing in deeply, smelling chalk and the smell of grass from the broken basement window, and put his hands in a praying position, before slamming them on the ground. Blue lightning erupted from the ground, and a giant grey eye opened in the center of the circle, black hands coming from it as Alphonse was deconstructed by them, not making any move to reject them.

* * *

Alphonse suddenly appeared in a white void, standing in front of a large gateway, and looked at white being with the same build as him.

Truth grinned at Alphonse, who had a serious look on his face, "So you're back? I can't wait to see what you ave to offer in exchange for your brother!"

Alphonse chuckled and pointed to the liquified Philosopher's Stone that lay on the whit void between the two, "It's right there. Now return Ed." Alphonse looked at Truth, waiting for his response, said entity eerily grinning.

Truth chuckled, causing Alphonse to glare at the being. Then, Truth responded, "It's too late for Edward to be returned to your home world."

"What do you mean!" Alphonse shouted, "Brother was able to bring me back to Amestris, so why can't I?!"

"Well, it's pretty simple," Truth said to Alphonse, who had a look of anger and sadness on his face, "It's because he's no longer within the bounds of your dimension. Unless he performs human transmutation from where he is, and has something to give in exchange, he's stuck where he is."

Alphonse dropped to the white ground, tears flowing from his eyes as he gripped his head, "No! It can't be like this! Brother promised we'd get our original bodies back- together!"

Truth chuckled a bit, his chuckling echoed throughout the void, "Ah, but there is a way you can join him." Alphonse looked up at Truth, a bit of hope in his eyes, "Just give me that Philosopher's Stone in exchange, and I'll take you to where he is."

Alphonse grinned, wiping the tears away, he shouted, "Thank you!" He picked up the red pebble/liquid, when suddenly, black hands came from behind and deconstructed it. He turned and saw the gateway was open, the grey eye staring at him.

"I hope those human souls were worth it, Alphonse," Truth chuckled as more black hands reached out and deconstructed Alphonse, "But remember, I only said to take you to where he is. Never did I say when."

Alphonse's eyes bulged as all the possibilities of where he;d go ran through his head, before he shouted, "You bastard!"

The gate then shut on Alphonse, and Truth just stood there chuckling as he looked at the gateway, before sitting back down, waiting for the next poor soul who'd enter his domain.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

Alphonse's eyes slowly opened, the light slightly blinding him as if he'd been in complete darkness for a few hours, before his eyes adjusted themselves to the light. He seemed to be laying on a soft mattress near a window. He looked out the window and saw a forest, the sun peeking it's way above the trees.

He could hear an old man laughing and a baby giggling from a few meters away. Alphonse slowly got up, his body feeling slightly stiff at not moving for a long time, and walked over to the next room.

The next room seemed to be a fairly small kitchen that seemed to not have been in use in a long time. Though what caught his attention was the old, mustached Japanese man wearing a black, round hat, waving a branch around for some reason. In front of him was a crib with a spiky haired toddler inside, who was giggling at a floating fork, trying to catch it.

_'Wait,'_ Alphonse thought, _'Floating fork. Stick. FLOATING fork. STICK. Floating fork. WAND. I was right brother!' _

When Alphonse and Edward were children, they had gotten into an fight if magic was real or not. They were six and seven at the time, so it wasn't a very interesting fight, while Alphonse said if you believe in it, it could be true, Edward kept on tossing scientific facts at his younger sibling.

"Uh, sir," Alphonse asked from behind the old man, who turned and looked at Alphonse, "What were you doing?"

The old man seemed surprised, and waved his wand, the floating fork landing on a counter, "I thought you'd know," he said to Alphonse, "You seem to have magical blood in you, more powerful than even Baba's!"

"Pardon?" Alphonse asked. He had magic? "I have magical blood?"

"Of course," the old man replied, "You didn't know?"

"No, and," Alphonse looked at the old man, whom he would've called insane if it weren't for the trick earlier, "Who are you?"

"I am Son Goahn," the man bowed respectfully, placing the wand in his pocket, "And you are?"

"Alphonse," Alphonse replied.

"Strange name," Gohan replied, "But I've heard stranger. Like this one guy named Jiraiya. Him and my teacher would've gotten along great," Gohan then noticed he was getting off track, and looked up at Alphonse, "Sorry about that. Haven't been myself these days. Now, I'm hoping to take you to someone that would not only help me figure out why you fell from the sky, but also help you with your magic."

"Really?" Alphonse asked the old man, who nodded.

"In fact, we're leaving right now," Gohan said to Alphonse, "I haven't gone to bed in ages, and I'm feeling awfully tired, so get going."

"How are we getting to this person you're talking about?" Alphonse asked Gohan, who grinned, and picked up the toddler from the crib.

"Magic," Gohan answered while linking his arm with Alphonse, and waved his wand, as the trio disappeared from the small home.

* * *

That day, Alphonse met the legendary witch, Baba who helped him in his magic studies, after discovering who he was of course. He learned many things from Baba and Gohan, about KI sensing, Magic, combining Magic, Alchemy, and KI into one art, and how to make a supplement for a Philosopher's Stone.

Alphonse went on many journeys through, this new world, meeting new people, including an odd fellow named Nicholas Flamel who had a strange fascination with him. Alphonse continued to look for Edward though, despite what Truth had said about being in the wrong time.

After gaining a name for himself as 'The Legendary Mage,' Alphonse went back to where Gohan once lived about ten years later, only to find that the old man had died, as he had discovered from the unmarked grave that laid in front of the small home.

After that day, Alphonse seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth, waiting for when Ed would finally arrive here, or until he dies. Either way, Ed would now his younger brother tried.

* * *

**Sorry for how OOC Alphonse and Truth are, it's just those are the characters I am not in touch with at all, but hey, it's an update that should've been done a week ago. Please leave any constructive criticism you have in the review box, and if you liked it, follow or favourite. Or you could just ignore this, but remember, everytime you look at the newest update for HP/DBZ, the rinengan will be looking at you.**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Naruto, or Naruto Shipudden. They are owned by Akira Toriyama(DBZ) and Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto), Toei Animation, Funimation, and Fuji TV. Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Aniplex, Funimation, and Hiromu Arakawa. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. **

_Hogwarts_

_Sorting Ceremony_

After the train had arrived at Hogwarts, Edward and Gohan had silently left the train without anyone seeing them (except for Hermione, of course), and went to the Great Hall, taking the last two empty seats that were in between Dumbledore and McGonagall. The Great Hall had many people entering, ranging from the ages of twelve to eighteen.

McGonagall looked at the two teenage teachers sitting next to her, and whispered to Professor Flitwick who sat next to her, "Dumbledore said they were younger than the average Professor, but this is ridiculous!"

Gohan slowly leaned up to McGonagall's ear and whispered, "I heard that."

After Gohan had whispered into his elder co-worker's ear, all conversations on their part of the staff table had stopped. They just sat in silence, glancing around, Edward just wondering what had stopped them from talking, until McGonagall left to retrieve the first years, causing Edward to mumble, "How did she know?"

Dumbledore responded to Edward's question, "There's an enchantment placed on the back door, when knocked on three times, McGonagall's wand will start to shoot sparks."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Edward asked the headmaster, wondering why someone would let a stick shoot sparks onto your pants.

"No, of course not," Dumbledore chuckled, "The sparks are harmless, if you tried to touch them, they would just keep moving, no harm done. Like touching a ghost, except not a cold."

Edward just looked at him for a few moments, then turned back to looking at the four houses, trying to figure out who looked strong enough for alchemy.

"If you're looking for anyone strong enough and smart enough for alchemy, you're out of luck," Gohan replied, causing Edward to look at him in confusion, wondering how he'd know who's smart enough, "I looked through the student's files, and if their strength is at the proper level, then their intelligence is lacking, and if they have the proper amount of intelligence then they don't have enough strength. But don't worry," Gohan grinned at Edward, "I will kick their asses into shape." Gohan had picked up Edward's swearing habit.

McGonagall arrived in the Great Hall, a line of First years following her closely. Gohan recognized most of them, along with Edward, and Hermione seemed a bit shocked that the two people she had been talking too were Professors.

The sorting ceremony went on, people ending up in the houses you'd expect, Malfoy in Slytherin, Weasley in Gryffindor, and so on. A few people took a little while longer to sort, like the Potter kid.

Afterwards, Dumbledore walked up to the stand at the front and shouted, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!Before we begin the banquet, I'd like to introduce a few people to our Hogwart's family! I'd like to welcome our two new Professors, Edward Elric and Gohan Son!" The two teen stood up after their names were said, and the everyone in the four tables began to mutter, mainly from females, and mainly about Edward, though Dumbledore continued, "They shall be teaching two classes each! Both Edward and Gohan will be teaching the new Muggle Teachings class, which will be mandatory for everyone from first year to fifth year! Edward will be teaching his own Alchemy class!" Many gasps were heard throughout the crowd, Alchemy was thought to be a lost art after Nicholas Flamel stopped teaching anyone.

Dumbledore continued,"Gohan Son will be teaching a Physical Education class, which will be mandatory for you to take Alchemy lessons! Sign up sheeets for these two classes will be in your dormitories, and classes will start at the end of this month on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays!

"And not only do we have two new teachers, we have a few foreign people here to make a treaty with the magical community, and we will be housing them for the time they are here, though it seems they have not yet arrived.

"Finally, I shall give you my final words before the feast: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Food appeared on all the plates on the tables, ranging from roast turkeys to mint humbugs. Edward immediately took as much food as possible from every plate, then eyed the drinks, glaring at the milk whenever he saw it.

"Professor," Edward began, pointing at a jug of weird, dark orange liquid, "What is that?

Dumbledore laughed a bit and answered, "That's one of the Wizarding World's delicacies, Pumpkin Juice. It's a nice drink to have with any meal."

Edward looked at it, then, trusting Dumbledore's words, grabbed the jug and poured it into his cup, then drank the juice.

"This," Edward stared at the now empty cup, some juice on his face, "Is amazing!" He poured another glass of it, chugging it, then reached for more food.

Meanwhile, McGonagall anda few other staff members looked on in disgust as Edward and Gohan inhaled their food, their appetites seeming to have no end.

Finally, the food from the plates disappeared, the staff and many of the students having lost their appetites from watching Gohan and Edward eat, but the plates were replaced with desserts.

"I think that's enough food for tonight," Edward mumbled as he he stretched his arms, Gohan nodding at what he said.

A few moments later, all the food was cleared from the plates, and Dumbledore walked in front of the staff table once more, "Just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. It also seems that our foreign guests have not yet arrived."

Suddenly, sounds could be heard from behind the doors to the Great Hall.

"Sasuke-teme!" an angry voice shouted, "I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

"Oh really?" a grumpy voice, about the same age as the first, grumbled, "Then how come you were the dobe in our class?"

"You tell him Sasuke-kun!" a girl's voice this time, the same age as the other two was heard now.

"Shut up you two," a lazy voice said, "We're on a C-rank, not some D-rank."

The Great Hall doors opened, revealing a group of four people.

The shortest of the four looked hyper-active, and most people deduced that he was the 'dobe.' He had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing an oversized orange jumpsuit, and a headband with a leaf like symbol carved in it.

The second person was a black haired, emo-ish looking kid, wearing the same headband as the blond. He had a blue collared shirt and a brooding looking, which made it obvious he was the grumpy guy named Sasuke.

The third person had long pink hair and wore a red kimono (not that anyone in the Great Hall would know), and had the headband tied onto her hair.

The final person, who seemed to be the leader, was reading a book called 'Icha-Icha', and had the headband draped over his left eye. He wore a mask and a green vest, and had unnatural spiky silver hair.

"It seems our guests have arrived," Dumbledore announced, looking at the strange group of people, "Our guests at Hogwarts are from the Village Hidden in The Leaves, in the Fire Country. They are known as Shinobi, and are to be treated with upmost respect, as they are here to see in they should make an treaty with the British Magical Community," Dumbldore directed his attention to the Shinobi team and said, "You can sit up here at the Staff Table, there are a few seats left."

The leader of the group nodded, and told the younger Shinobi to sit where the empty seats were, and thanked Dumbldore.

Kakashi looked at Edward and Gohan and thought to himself, '_Those too seem a bit abnormal... More abnormal than most of the people I've met here and in Konoha... The blond one seems as though he doesn't even belong here.'_

Kakashi glanced at the two for a while longer, then went to where his students were.

* * *

**Okay, there! The Sorting Ceremony is done, and I can get into lessons, finally! Know then, for the uneducated about ninja stuff, Icha Icha is a porn novel. The more you know!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	10. Poll

**Okay, I have this omake that I made where the 4 Gohan's from the fanfictions I wrote all meet. They just talk, and it contains spoilers for the futures of some fanfics I made (New Teacher(s)) and there are some plot holes, that I may patch up. I have a poll set up to post it or not. Poll will end next week.**

**SSJ1Gohan out!**


End file.
